


Sneezy Fun on Lumpy's Birthday

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [24]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Allergies, Birthday, Comedy, Crossover, Feathers & Featherplay, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male Sneezing, Multiple Crossovers, Nose blowing, Sneezing, Sneezing from Dust, Sneezing from Feathers, Sneezing from Pepper, Sneezing from Pollen, Spice, Tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: While waiting for his friends on his birthday, Lumpy decides to treat himself to a session of inducing sneezes.
Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889104
Comments: 1





	Sneezy Fun on Lumpy's Birthday

The sun slowly rose into the horizon, changing the sky from dark blue to a much lighter shade of blue. As it did so, the stars gradually disappeared from the sky. Before long, you could hear the faint sound of birds chirping wherever you went.

It was a beautiful, cool and clear morning in Multimedia, the start of a brand new day. In one of the houses in one of the neighborhoods, Lumpy was sleeping in his nice warm bed, snoring peacefully. Not long after the sun had started to rise, however, he slowly opened his eyes as he awoke.

Lumpy sat up in bed and gave a deep, quiet yawn, covering his mouth with his hand, before he rubbed his eyes with both hands. As he pulled his hands away from his face and sat on the edge of his bed, he smiled in excited realization.

Today was his birthday, but he didn’t yet know what his friends would do to celebrate. Perhaps they would set up a party for him, or come over and suggest they play with him - he had to wait and see. Either way, he was excited to find out what surprises were waiting for him today.

Lumpy looked over at his clock. The time was 6:01 AM, far too early to contact his friends. So he stepped off his bed, then walked out of his bedroom, and entered the bathroom to begin his morning routine. Lumpy took a shower, brushed his teeth and put on some odorless deodorant. By the time he had finished all of these, however, it was only 6:25.

Lumpy thought for a moment on how to pass the time. Suddenly, however, he felt a tickle in his nose, and his nostrils wiggled about. Just as he looked down at them, however, they stopped itching. This gave Lumpy an idea, one that made him smile.

Lumpy paced around his house, finding a few items that he inspected for a few moments at a time. If he thought they would be useful enough to affect him, he placed them into a lidded cardboard box he’d retrieved from his room. After a few minutes, Lumpy came back into his bedroom, closed the door behind him and locked it with the turn-lock on the knob.

He went over to his bed and sat down on it, feet sticking out, as he placed his box in front of him. Removing the lid, he pulled out each item he’d taken. By the time the box had been emptied, he looked at every item as excitement filled him.

The first item was a bundle of freshly picked flowers, white petals with yellow centers that were covered with pollen. The second item was a duster, made entirely out of stiff fur fibers that were covered with dust. The third item was a soft, small feather from his pillow, while next to it was his white quill feather that he occasionally wrote with, and next to that was an extremely fluffy plume feather, with strands that moved with the slightest wiggle. The fourth item besides these was a brown bag with the word “flour” on it, filled with fine white flour. And the final two items were two things of pepper; one was a clear shaker, topped with a silver lid covered with holes, and the other was a huge, heavy black grinder with the word “PEPPER” carved onto it.

Since it was Lumpy’s birthday, and he’d had a secret regarding how much he enjoyed sneezing, he‘d decided to treat himself to a good amount of sneezy fun before meeting up with his friends. He knew that his sneezes were going to be huge and perhaps messy, however, so he took the nearest box of tissues he could find and placed it where he could reach it.

Lumpy started with the flowers, since everybody knew he had hay fever that he secretly enjoyed when it wasn’t being a nuisance. He picked up the bundle, held one of the flowerheads to his nose and gave a gentle, mild sniff. It smelled good, but before he could comment on it, he gained a pre-sneeze face before he released.

“Ah-choo!” Lumpy smiled to himself as he placed his forefinger underneath his nose. He knew he was in for a good time.

He looked back over at the flowers, held them right underneath his nose and took three sniffs, followed by a deep nasal inhale. His nose began to tickle again, and his nostrils flared up as they took in the sweet scent as well as small amounts of pollen.

Quickly, his nostrils began to quiver and flared up to twice their normal size. The base of his snout twitched as well, and Lumpy could feel his eyelids lowering. He tilted his neck back slightly as his breath hitched.

“Hehhh... Haaaaah... HeeeeEEEHHHHH-- TCHOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, right onto the flowers. A cloud of pollen arose from them, tickling his nose even more. With no time to react, he sneezed a few more times, dropping the flowers back onto his bed as his nostrils cringed.

“AH-CHOOOOOOO!! HAAH-TCHIOOOOOOOO!!! Ehhhh-HEEEEHHHHTCHOOOOOOOO!!!”

After just three forceful sneezes, Lumpy’s nose had started running. Lumpy rubbed underneath his nostrils with his forefinger, then grabbed a tissue and blew his nose twice into it.

“Looks like I’m off to a good start,” Lumpy commented as he wiped his nose with his tissue.

After he’d thrown out his tissue, Lumpy turned back to his sneezy tools and pondered over what to use next. He decided on the duster, which he picked up and looked at for a moment. As mentioned before, this was a bit different from the feather dusters that some of Lumpy’s friends used to clean their houses. This one, rather than feathers, had a large bundle of stiff hair fibers from the fur of a goat. These hairs were colored white before Lumpy had bought it, but his recent cleaning session had coated the hairs with a light amount of gray dust.

Lumpy ran his fingertips through the side of the duster and pulled them out, bringing a cloud of dust into the air. He let the cloud float around his nose, causing his nostrils to twitch. He took the lightest sniff he could, gently sucking the dust into his nostrils, before he suddenly exploded.

“Aaaaah-shooooo!!” The dust puffed out of Lumpy’s nose, accompanied by a small amount of saliva. Lumpy rubbed his nose with his arm, sniffling rather loudly as his nose still tickled. He looked back down at his duster as he smiled, knowing he could put it to a good use.

Lumpy held the duster toward the end of his nose and slowly rotated it around. The fluffy hairs of the duster tickled his nose, causing his nostrils to wince. The end of his snout trembled as he felt another sneeze coming on, both from the feel of the tickly hairs and the smell of the dust.

“Aaah... Aaaaaah...” Lumpy inhaled, his eyes watering. Finally, he lowered the duster from his face, tilted his head up... “AHHHHHH...”

And out came another sneeze fit.

“AHTCHOOOOO!! HAHCHOOOOOO!! AH-CHOO, AH-CHOOOOOO!! HEHHHHTCHOOOOOO!!!”

These five sneezes felt good, but Lumpy could feel his nose running again. He rubbed underneath his nose with his forefinger, the one he hadn’t touched the hairs of the duster with, as he gave a sharp sniffle to clear his nose.

It didn’t quite work, so Lumpy took another tissue and blew his nose into it. That was what helped, and he wiped his nose as he held the tissue in one hand. He used the other hand to put down the duster.

Lumpy then looked down at the bag of flour, not sure if he could recall the last time he‘d made himself sneeze with the powdery white substance. It’d probably never happened before, but he was going to change that. He threw away his used tissue, then picked up the bag of flour. The pile of powdery flour inside made the bag a bit heavy, but Lumpy managed to bring it closer to him. He ripped the top off the end of the bag as lightly as he could, then thought about how to make himself sneeze without needing a handful of the dusty flour.

“Hmm, I wonder...”

Lumpy poked and prodded at the bulge at the bottom of the bag, but nothing happened. He pressed all eight of his fingers against the bulge and moved them around, causing a thin cloud of flour to arise from the other end of the bag. He pressed on the bulge a bit harder, causing a few more thin clouds to form - and these clouds of flour floated up to his nose.

“That oughta do it,” said Lumpy. The clouds of flour filled his nose, the particles tickling the outsides and rims of his nostrils. His upper eyelids lowered as his nose quivered, and his mouth fell open. “Ah... Aaaah...”

“AaaaaAAAAHHHH--“ Lumpy pulled his hands away from the bag, tilted his neck back, and sneezed again - right onto the bulge of the bag. “CHOOOOOO!!!”

The force of the sneeze caused a large amount of flour to come out of the bag. Now a thick cloud of flour surrounded his nostrils, tickling his nose even more. Lumpy, forefinger under nose, looked surprised and almost dismayed, but didn’t have much time to speak before another sneezing fit came firing out of him.

“What the-- AHHH-TCHOO!!! HAHHH-CHEWWWW!!! HEH-Aaaaah-CHUUUUUUU!!! Ahhh, AHHHHH, AH-CHOO!! AH-CHOO!! AAAAAHSHOOOOOOOOO!!!”

By the time Lumpy had sneezed all of the flour out of his nose, it had turned a faded pink. Lumpy gave a few stuffed-up sniffles as he rubbed his nose rather hard with his forefinger.

“Uuuugh...” Another sniffle. Lumpy’s nose had become congested. “Whoops... Guess I chose the wrong thidg to sdeeze frob.”

Lumpy rolled up the bag of flour, then briefly got off his bed and headed out of his bedroom. As he brought the bag downstairs, he sneezed again.

“Ahh-choo!” With a couple more sniffles, Lumpy rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

When he went into the kitchen, he clipped the bag shut with a plastic clip and placed it in the cupboard. As he did that, however, a tiny cloud of flour puffed out of the bottom of the bag, and Lumpy had barely enough time to close the cupboard before he sneezed again.

“Aaah... Ah-choo! Haaah-choo! Ugh...” Lumpy rubbed his pink nose gently with the back of his right forefinger. “I guess I’b a little allergic to flour...”

He headed out of the kitchen, then back up the stairs, and finally he was back in his bedroom where his sneezy things - as he liked to call them - were waiting. Lumpy took a couple of tissues from his box and blew his nose loudly. It took him a few seconds, but his nose cleared up, even if that meant the tissues had become soaked. He balled them up, threw them into the trash, took another tissue and wiped his nose cutely with it.

“Good thing I have just a few more things to sneeze from,” Lumpy commented to himself.

After he’d thrown his tissue away, he sat back down on his bed and looked down at his selection of objects to make himself sneeze with. After a moment, Lumpy picked up one of his feathers, the small one from his pillow. He wiggled it gently up and down his nose, pretending someone else was tickling his nose for him. About three seconds had gone by before his nose twitched and his nostrils flared up, a sign that he was about to sneeze.

“Ah, aaah... Haaaah...” Lumpy stopped tickling his nose, let go of his feather, and then sneezed, covering the end of his snout with both hands. “Chyoooooo!”

As soon as he recovered from the sneeze, he giggled over how it sounded as he rubbed his nose once more with his forefinger. He then looked down at his quill feather, pulled his forefinger away gently and picked it up by the shaft.

Just looking at his quill brought another mild tickle to Lumpy’s nose. He sniffled twice, then rubbed underneath his nose a few times with the back of his hand. The sight of a quill pen always made his nose itch, but not as much as the sensation of it tickling his nose. Lumpy and his friends had speculated that Lumpy was allergic to them, but they could never find out if it was true...

Either way, Lumpy was probably going to sneeze a lot from this. He turned away from the quill, sniffled deeply to clear his nose, and sighed in relief. He felt like he was ready to tickle his nose again now.

As gently as he could, Lumpy tickled his nose with the tip of his quill feather. An intense tickle ran through his nostrils and snout, causing his nostrils to flare to twice their normal size and his snout to tremble. Lumpy winced, knowing what was going to happen, but continued to tickle his nose.

“Ugh... I, I can’t take h-how much this tickles...” Lumpy whimpered, before his breath hitched. “Aaaah... Haaaaaaaah...”

Lumpy’s hand trembled the longer he kept tickling his nose, and even more so now that he was going to sneeze. His tickling slowed down as he inhaled more and more.

“Aaaahhhhh, haaaaaaahhhhhh... HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH...”

Lumpy dropped his quill on the bed, unable to tickle his nose any more than he had. His nostrils were growing and shrinking rapidly as his snout was twitching uncontrollably - and not only that, the end of his snout had turned a noticeable shade of red. He tilted his upper body as he gave a final dramatic breath, and then shot it forwards with a massive, explosive sneeze.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTCCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

Large amounts of saliva came firing out of Lumpy’s mouth, and quite a good amount of clear mucus came rushing out of his nose as well. But Lumpy hadn’t finished sneezing yet; he still felt a strong urge to sneeze from how long he’d tickled his nose. So he broke into a sneezing fit, filled with one brief but loud sneeze after another.

“AAAAAAAH-CHOO!!! --CHOO!!! --TCHOO!!! --TCHUU!!! --CHIUU!!! HAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Although all of the sneezes were forceful as they were, the last sneeze was the only one that could be compared to the first, in terms of both loudness and strength. By the time Lumpy was done sneezing, his nose was bright red and dripping with quite a lot of mucus. Lumpy weakly rubbed his nose with his forefinger as he sniffled loudly, feeling a bit under the weather from how much he’d sneezed.

“Uuughhh... B-by dose...” Lumpy’s voice sounded groggy and congested.

He turned to his tissue box, pulled out two tissues and blew his nose into them. They quickly became soaked, however, so he threw them away, pulled out a couple more and blew his nose again. His nose still feeling runny, Lumpy sniffled as he wiped his nose repeatedly with his tissues.

Lumpy spent the next few minutes wiping his nose, trying any way he could think of to recover from his allergy attack thanks to his quill. Eventually, however, he began to recover, and his nasal passages steadily began to clear up. The redness slowly disappeared from his nose, too.

Now that he was feeling better, Lumpy looked down at the third feather, the one he hadn’t tickled his nose with yet. He reached down and picked it up, then looked at it. It was an ostrich feather, covered with soft and tickly strands that reacted to every subtle movement. Surely a few tickles with this feather could tease out a good sneeze or several, and Lumpy knew.

As gently as he could, Lumpy stroked the end of his nose with the feather. Almost as soon as he’d started, his snout began to twitch as his nostrils flared slightly. Lumpy pulled his feather away from his nose, sniffling as he looked a bit sneezy.

“Ugh...” Lumpy rubbed underneath his itchy nose with his hand, trying to calm the tickle down. It didn’t seem to work, however, and he could feel a sneeze coming on. “Aaaah... Haaaaah, aaaaaAAAAH...”

“AH-CHOOOOO!!!” Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze. Although it wasn’t as massive as his sneezes from the quill, it wasn’t very satisfying to let out. Lumpy sniffled a couple of times as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger, his ostrich feather in his other hand.

“This one’s gonna have to wait until the end of the day,” Lumpy said to himself. “I’d hate to sneeze any harder than from that quill...”

He put down the ostrich feather, then looked over at his pepper shaker and picked it up. It wasn’t the giant grinder, but the smaller container of pepper he’d gotten from his kitchen. Pepper was the only thing besides writing quills that could make Lumpy sneeze more massively - and with more mucus - than anything else that’d made him sneeze over the years. But Lumpy was going to take this nice and easily. Hopefully it wouldn’t make him sneeze as hard as it often did.

Lumpy held the lid of the pepper shaker underneath his nose and took a few gentle sniffs. His eyelids quickly lowered as his nose twitched again. He needed to sneeze, or so he thought he did.

“Aaaah... Aaaaaaahhhhh...” Lumpy inhaled, tilting his head backward.

But just when he thought he was going to sneeze, he didn’t. The tickle wandered away from his nose, which had already begun to feel runny from the aroma of the pepper. Lumpy pulled out a tissue and rubbed the sides of his nose with it, then sniffed the lid of the pepper again.

“Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...” Lumpy tilted his neck backward again, and finally sneezed - but this one was so mild it could almost be mistaken for Fluttershy’s sneeze. “Choo!”

Lumpy sighed in disappointment as he wiped his nose, which didn’t even start running, with his tissue.

“Oh, who am I kidding?” Lumpy asked himself.

He was nearing the end of his sneezy session, and he had a bit less time than when he started, but he still wanted to sneeze from some pepper. Finally, Lumpy put down the pepper shaker and picked up the massive pepper mill. It was almost a foot tall and half a foot wide, filled to the brim with hundreds of peppercorns. Freshly ground pepper was absolutely guaranteed to make Lumpy sneeze, no matter what the circumstances.

“Oh, my...” Lumpy grew a bit worried as he whimpered over his idea. Did he really want to make himself sneeze with the pepper in... this? “I’m definitely gonna need lots of tissues after this...”

To calm himself down, Lumpy took a couple of deep breaths. Feeling better, he looked back down at the grinder in his hands. It was time for the grand finale of his sneezing fun.

“Here goes...!”

Lumpy held the grinder directly over his nose and turned the top in a clockwise direction. Small amounts of pepper came out of the bottom of the grinder and fell onto his nose. Immediately it reacted and began to quiver. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Lumpy could feel some of that pepper falling directly into his nostrils.

“Oh, no...!!!” Lumpy’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk in complete fear. He knew exactly what was going to happen; he would need to sneeze, and it would be horrendously loud. But nonetheless, he kept grinding for five seconds, letting more and more pepper fall onto and into his nose.

Finally his breath began to hitch.

“AaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!!!” Lumpy stopped grinding and pulled the large thing of pepper away from his nose. The muscles in his fingers loosened as the pepper fell out of his grasp. “HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!”

With each desperate inhale that came out of him, Lumpy involuntarily sent his upper body further and further back. His snout was quivering almost at the speed of light, and his nostrils were flaring to almost five times their normal size. He needed to sneeze, absolutely, positively needed to sneeze. And he was going to.

“HEHHH... HUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Lumpy’s inhales got louder and louder, and by the time he’d reached the third one, he could be heard from the farthest room from where he was. That probably wasn’t a good sign... but as long as he needed to sneeze, Lumpy just didn’t care.

“AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--...!!!!!!!!!!!”

The final, climactic inhale made his house rumble, until finally...

“CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Out came the biggest, loudest and strongest sneeze Lumpy had released in all of his life. He shot his upper body forwards as gallons of saliva and mucus came firing out of his mouth and nose. Every room of his house shook as objects moved around, and the outsides of his house trembled much more violently as the sound of his sneeze echoed all throughout Multimedia.

Everybody heard the sneeze, no matter where they were - and it caught every single resident off-guard. Aside from that, birds flew away from the trees where they were sitting, rabbits retreated into burrows, squirrels ran into tree holes and fish swam as deeply into the ponds and rivers as they could go.

And all of Lumpy’s friends heard the sneeze; Luigi jumped into Mario’s arms, SpongeBob and Unikitty could feel their heads vibrating as they winced in shock, Gumball shook his head in pain as he covered his ears, Yin and Yang had to grab their ears... Not to mention, poor Tootie felt a very audible ringing sensation in both her ears after she’d heard the sneeze, even as she stuck her forefingers directly into them to protect herself from hearing it.

Finally, however, Lumpy recovered from the sneeze, but his nose had turned bright red again. And once again, it was dripping with huge drops of mucus, but this time, it was dark green. Lumpy sniffled loudly as he rubbed his nose numberless times with his forefinger, moving it back and forth in an attempt to console his poor nose.

“Gyaaah... Oh, my GOODNESS...” Lumpy said to himself in complete disbelief. “That... I, I think that was the biggest sneeze I’ve ever let out...” He pulled his forefinger away from his nose, taking a deep breath and sighing as he saw a small trail of mucus connected from his nose to his finger.

Pulling out two tissues, Lumpy wiped the mucus off his nose for a few seconds. Seeing that the tissues were quickly getting soaked, he threw them away, pulled out a few more and blew his nose loudly. The nose blow felt good, but these tissues were becoming pretty wet as well.

His nose feeling less runny, Lumpy threw away this wad of used tissues as well, and finally pulled out one more tissue. With this one he wiped his nose, sniffling loudly.

“Ughhh...” Lumpy groaned as he snuffled, moving the tissue pretty much everywhere on the end of his nose. “There is no way that nobody heard that sneeze. Somebody’s got to have heard it, I just know it...”

Just then, Lumpy heard the doorbell ring. He blushed in embarrassment, knowing what was about to go down. He got up from his bed and walked out of the bedroom, sniffling as he came down the stairs. Finally he made it to his front door, grabbed the doorknob, turned and pulled the door open.

He blushed even more when he recognized who was at the door. “Tootie...?”

“Hey, Lumpy, are you alright?!” Tootie sounded very worried and concerned. She had heard the sneeze from what seemed to have been a mile away. “Just now, me and the others heard the biggest sneeze EVER! And it sounded like it came from you!”

Lumpy looked away, still blushing as he frowned guiltily.

“Um... well, you see...” he started, struggling to get a lot of words out.

“You weren’t the one who sneezed, were you?” Tootie asked. Then she saw that Lumpy’s nose was red and gasped. “L-Lumpy... Did you...?”

Before she could finish her question, Lumpy stopped blushing and nodded. He knew exactly what she wanted to ask him, and he knew the answer.

“Yes. It was me, I was the one who sneezed like that,” said Lumpy. “And I might’ve made myself sneeze...” He sniffled sharply. “...on purpose.”

“Oh, my goodness...” Tootie said to herself, still shocked over how loud the sneeze had been. “W-why’d you make yourself sneeze that loud? It was really scary! We were really scared!”

“I’m sorry, Tootie,” Lumpy apologized. “The truth was, I wanted to make myself sneeze because it was my birthday, and I like making myself sneeze when nobody’s around. So I gathered what sneezy things I could find and used them on my nose. But THAT sneeze... well...” Another sniffle. “I sneezed like that because of the pepper grinder.”

“You didn’t tell me you had one of those. Those things can make you sneeze almost as loud as Sneezer the Mouse from Tiny Toons!” Tootie mentioned. “And we all know how loud HE sneezes...”

“Yeah.” Lumpy sniffled again. “My sneezes felt really good, though, especially the last one. Even if it did leave my nose crying uncle...”

“You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“Of course I’m not, Lumpy,” said Tootie. “I was just really surprised... All of us were, really!”

“I bet.” Lumpy sniffled again, briefly bringing his tissue up to wipe his nose. “But let’s say I learned something about messing with my pepper grinder, okay? And if it helps, I won’t EVER use it like that again.”

Tootie took a deep breath and exhaled as she calmed down.

“That would be the best, Lumpy. Thank you.”

“Oh, you’re welcome.” Lumpy smiled at her, then brought his forefinger up and rubbed his nose gently.

“And by the way, I’ve never said this before, but...” Tootie reached into her skirt pocket, pulled out a light pink handkerchief and offered it to Lumpy. She said to him the one word he never thought she’d say. “Gesundheit.”

Lumpy smiled and continued to rub his nose, but not without accepting the handkerchief. Throwing his gently-used tissue away, he wiped his nose with Tootie’s handkerchief.

“Thank you, Tootie,” said Lumpy. He didn’t bother to blow his nose; he didn’t want to “infect” it with his mucus, germs and whatnot. “I take it this is my birthday present?”

Tootie giggled at his question. “You could say that, but it’s not the only one...”

Lumpy smiled, knowing what she was talking about. After making sure he had his smartphone with him, he picked up his handkerchief bag, which was full of his white handkerchiefs and hanging on a coat rack before he’d taken it, and walked out the front door. As he shut the door behind him, Tootie led him through his front yard and out the gate, and eventually out of the neighborhood.

As they made their way to their destination, however, Lumpy sniffled and wiped his nose some more. He was still recovering from the whole incident with the ground pepper, but at least he didn’t need to sneeze anymore. Finally they reached their destination, Unikitty’s castle.

This was where Lumpy’s birthday party was this year. Music was playing as Unikitty and Gumball were dancing to it, with rainbow lights flashing as though in a nightclub. SpongeBob was blowing bubbles with a bubble wand, while Mario and Luigi were playing with a spinning noisemaker and a moo can, respectively. Close to them, Yin and Yang were playing Pokemon on their Nintendo 3DSes, while Kit and Kate were roughhousing with King Dedede, who had only been allowed to come to the party because he’d agreed to “be nice”. Close to them were Escargoon and Meowth, who were having a conversation together. Finally, there was a large birthday cake on a table along with platters of snacks, while on the other side of the room was a large pile of presents.

Lumpy was surprised and impressed to see the castle like this, and he could tell it was what his friends had planned for him this whole morning. As the lights shone in his face, however, his nose twitched as he felt a sneeze coming on. It wasn’t nearly as strong as when he last had to sneeze, let alone from the pepper grinder - but he still needed to sneeze regardless.

“Aaah... Haaaaah...” Lumpy tilted his neck back, holding Tootie’s handkerchief directly in front of his nose. As he took the final inhale, he could vaguely see Tootie looking at him in curiosity that turned to surprise - but he couldn’t focus on that. “AaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

The music stopped, along with a coincidentally appropriate record scratch, as Lumpy released the sneeze. Every one of his friends stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him in surprise. Lumpy, who still had Tootie’s hanky covering his nose, looked a bit embarrassed that everybody had witnessed his sneeze.

“Uh...” Lumpy said as he blushed. Then he smiled sheepishly as he wiped his nose. “Bless me?”

Everyone just laughed at his response, however, as well as how cute he looked. Knowing they weren’t mad at him, Lumpy stopped blushing and began to feel better. He pulled Tootie’s handkerchief away from his nose and walked over to Mario and Luigi.

“Hey, guys,” Lumpy said to greet them.

“Hey, Lumpy!” Mario replied. “Happy birthday... Oh, and bless you.”

“Thanks.” Lumpy rubbed his nose a little with his forefinger. “Did you guys hear my really loud sneeze, too?”

“Yeah, but I decided not to let it bother me,” said Mario.

“Me too,” Luigi agreed, “although I did scream when I heard it.”

Lumpy just blushed when he heard their responses. He didn’t know what to say next.

“Is something wrong?” Mario wanted to know.

“No, I’m alright,” Lumpy told him. “But let’s just say that whole ordeal was, um... nothing to sneeze at.”

Mario and Luigi both chuckled at his little joke as Lumpy began to enjoy his party. He still needed to sneeze a couple of times throughout his birthday, but he kept covering his mouth and wiping his nose with Tootie’s handkerchief after every sneeze.

Aside from that one huge sneeze, Lumpy didn’t tell anyone about his inducing session from this morning. He didn’t want them to know his secret, but it was alright; his friends understood how much he sneezed every day, anyway.


End file.
